dicemanhwafandomcom-20200214-history
Samsusaeng
'Samsusaeng '''is an unnamed, minor antagonist in the series. The word means "a student who failed the university entrance exams three times", and that is his description. He is a former student of the protagonists' school and an A-Ranker who operates in concert with Hood. Appearance He is a tall, thin young man with light brown hair and eyes. He wears red spectacles and has freckles on the face. He doesn't change his appearance upon becoming a Dicer. History ''(In chronological, rather than narrative, order) Samsusaeng comes from a dysfunctional family, that became poor after his parents divorced and his father began to drink (the order of these events is not clear in his recollections). He grew a notion from an early age that by applying himself to studies and launching into a successful career would solve his problems, and decided to follow this path diligently. However, either because of intellectual limitations or an inability to discipline himself enough to overcome his shortcomings, he fails to suceed academically and enter university on his first attempt, and begins to divide his life between part-time jobs and cram school classes in preparation for taking the university entrance examination again. He fails two more times and starts to consider his efforts futile and his own life a failure. While pondering his predicament one night, Hood calls to him from behind and offers him an unactivated Die under the pretence that Samsusaeng dropped it. The consequences, as usual, are dramatic and immediate. Samsusaeng deposits a large amount of points in his memory and intellect and earns perfect scores in all his exams, which stuns his teachers at cram school and holds the promise of getting a place in any university of his choosing. By that time, though, driven by ambition, a grudge towards his school and out of debt to Hood, Samsusaeng agrees to join forces with her and supply information on his former high school in preparation for the War between A-Rankers announced by X. Both choose the Attack team. In the day of the quest, both break into the school, Samsusaeng wearing a mask, and proceed to harvest Dice from harming people and damaging property, and when X announces the location of the first target Hyunjo, Samsusaeng loses no time to give Dongtae the slip and use his A-Rank ability of Teleportation to locate his prey. He almost succeeds in knocking Hyunjo out, but Dongtae intervenes and a fierce battle ensues. In the course of it, Samsusaeng taunts Dongtae about his evolution as a Dicer and questions him why should Dicers have any qualms about doing whatever they wish with the power they obtain. In the end, though, he miscalculates the usefulness of his Strengthened Skill and is defeated by Dongtae. Hood heals and restores him to consciousness, though, and contrarily to Dongtae, he recognises the second target's name Chun Nobong as being the Ethics teacher, and proceeds to guide Hood towards him. However, Hood detects Taebin tailing them and tells Samsusaeng to go forward on his own. Personality Samsusaeng has low self-esteem due to repeated failures and this turns into a grudge against his former school and resentment towards anyone who does not address him with what he perceives as due respect - for example, his juniors like Dongtae. These can lead to outbursts of rage, which combined with his power as a Dicer can be very destructive. He is ready to destroy school property and hurt people to harvest Dice, and sees absolutely no problem in pursuing whatever quest X gives out. Abilities Besides having a powerful intellect thanks to Dice, Samsusaeng is strong enough to smash down a bathroom stall door and crack wall tiles with his bare hands, although he doesn't seem nearly as strong as Dongtae. His intellect, too, seems very concentrated in objective information rather than strategy, in that he is ultimately defeated by Dongtae by failing to realise his secondary Skill, Unlimited Consecutive Teleportation, is useless to protect him while locking in on a single target. That skill, an evolution of his own Teleportation, just as its name says causes him to change his location multiple times almost instantaneously, so fast that he seems multiplied into many due to the afterimages he leaves while moving. Category:Character Category:Characters